Forum:Could I have a infobox for ROMANs?
I would like to have an Infobox for my ROMAN Hybrid characters. The Spartan one mentions the word Spartan, which ROMANs are a attempted successor to. Also, a Human Infobox just seems to plain.Logmon 23:15, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I would say use the Template:UNSC Military Unit Infobox. It is almost similar and it comes in BLACK!!! - H107SubtleTank 23:19, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I used that for the page describing the project. I;m talking about the Individual ROMANs...Logmon 23:31, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Infoboxes are only for canonical categories. You would be free to use a SPARTAN infobox; doubt your program is too different. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 05:14, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Listen to the man!!! He wants it a different colour, it is completely different altogether and he wants it for individual personnel!!! Is that really too much to ask for? Anyway i always mess up templates on this site. Any other site i can sort out a template but this wiki... strange indeed. Sorry i can't help you on this one. Well, right now I've got them with the Spartan boxes, and it looks kinda wierd. P.S. Why do the Spartan infoboxes say Species as a part?Logmon 20:56, 21 June 2008 (UTC) I'll try fix that...might be some coding problems.... - H107SubtleTank 21:02, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :Bah...I don't think I should tamper with the infobox... - H107SubtleTank 21:04, 21 June 2008 (UTC) That's a good question. You never now? It may be one of Ajax's secret twists for the Necros: Non Human SPARTANs!!! No, I honestly think the idea of replacing SPARTANS with demi human malformed kids is not the wisest. Besides, I already have my non human SPARTAN, my Necros infected SPARTAN. >.> <.< Nobody here heard that. Would the Necros happen to be like the Sprogg?Logmon 21:14, 21 June 2008 (UTC) LOL!!! Oh my days! Jackpot, once you read it up you'll realise that Ajax has copied taken influence from many different sci-fi species. I'm not saying that is bad at all, i'm looking forward to it! But yeah, it is like the frog. Ummm, actually, you cannot have an infobox for non-canonical entries... It's the rules. Sorry. Like I said on the ROMANs talk page, change them to a new and more specialized batch of Spartans. It's easier. And won't get you an Unrealistic marker stuck on your page... :\ Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 22:32, 21 June 2008 (UTC) When it gets tagged, I'll think about making them Spartans.Logmon 01:26, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Well i don't want this to sound overly harsh but it's tagged now, mentally. We've got the template but not the help page and i think the template is very likely to be accepted. There's no point in improving your ROMAN hybrids because you'll just have to change them and so you'll be wasting your time. If you don't change them then there's a high chance that they will be deleted. I'm sorry if this is soundign nasty but we need this unrealism thing to get up and running. WoooW great idea just popped in!!! You know we have the X-1000 Apocalypse fighter for the God Moddign example, we could use your ROMAN hybrid project as the Unrealism example page. That way you won't loose all of your work (well some of it anyway), you'll be helping the community out and it will save me and other users a lot of time. I think we can do that. Then in the real haloverse the ROMAN project could be a new and improved batch of Spartans, which rival the HYABUSSA and MJOLNIR projects. What do you lot think? *Hmmmm... sounds okay, Can they still be named ROMANs?Logmon 16:18, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah there's nothing wrong with that!